Flu Season
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Ginny gets the flu. Who is there to take care of her? Fluffy, short story. Meant to bring a smile to your face and make you feel better if you're sick too!


Hello all! It has been awhile since I have posted anything. I have been working on several things, but I always start another story before I finish the one I'm working on. Anyway, I finally finished one! It is just a short, fluffy fic that distracted me from the pressures of college life for a while. I hope you enjoy this, please review! Enjoy!

Let me know if this ends up weird looking…I can fix it. Sometimes in the process of transferring the document onto the site it loses its format.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Flu Season ­­-- G.Malfoy

Flu season had hit Hogwarts. Almost everybody had been sick or was currently sick. Draco Malfoy had all ready had the awful thing and was glad it was over. He had been sick for over a week and probably would not have made it (Draco had a flare for the dramatic) if not for his loving girlfriend of a year, Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny had taken care of him, giving him medicine, bringing him soup, and comforting him. It would have been perfect except, while she was doing everything she could to make him better, she herself had caught his sickness.

So now the roles had switched. Ginny was currently up in the Head Boy dorm, under Draco's many warm blankets, while Draco was making his way back from the kitchens with a steaming bowl of soup and a vial of medicine he had retrieved from Madam Pomfrey.

He entered the Head's common room, nodding to Harry and Hermione, who were seated on the couch in front of the fire. They both had all ready been sick too, and were sympathetic of Ginny. Draco entered his room and looked at the figure in his bed. It pained him to see his Ginny like this; she was always so active and full of life. Sighing, he set the soup on the bedside table and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ginny…Gin, come on baby, wake up." He said, rubbing her back. In response he got a groan and a whimper, which almost broke his heart.

"I know baby. I've got something to make you feel better."

She sniffed and whimpered again as he helped her into a sitting position, stacking the pillows behind her. She rested herself against the pillows, her eyes still shut. Draco ran his hand over her forehead to discover that she still had a fever. He smoothed her bed-ridden hair out of her face. He picked up to vial filled with medicine.

"Here take this." He said, holding the vial up to her lips. She scrunched her eyebrows together in protest, making Draco chuckle silently. "Come on love, it will make you feel better, you know that." He coaxed, parting her lips with the container. Ginny groaned again, but opened her mouth to swallow the awful liquid. Instantly she felt a little better, enough so to open her eyes and look at the wonderful man smiling at her.

"There she is." Draco said, grinning. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Feeling better?" He asked. "Enough to eat something?"

Ginny nodded. Draco picked up the bowl of soup, preparing to feed her.

"I can do it." She said in a hoarse whisper. He grinned at her ever present independent streak, even in this state.

"I know you can, but I want to help you. It makes me feel useful." He said, humoring her.

"Fine." Ginny relented, unable to resist Draco's pouting lip. Draco smiled and then fed her the soup, all the while marveling at how even when she was sick and completely disheveled, he still found her to be the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Ginny looked up and met his eyes, "What?" She asked, catching him staring.

"You're beautiful." He sated candidly.

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I'm so sure. Look at me. My nose is running, my face is all red, I haven't showered. Oh yeah, I'm real attractive."

"You'll always be beautiful to me." He told her, kissing her forehead, feeling with his lips that her fever had diminished somewhat.

Ginny almost cried at the sentiment. This was the Draco that only she got to see, the caring, sweet, passionate man that loved her more than anything.

"Come on now. You will feel better if you take a shower and I change these sheets." Draco told her, helping her to her feet. She grabbed his arm, swaying a bit. "All right?" He asked, steadying her. Ginny smiled up at him and nodded.

Together they walked into Draco's bathroom. Ginny leaned against the sink as Draco turned the water on.

"Are you all right by yourself?" Draco asked, watching her eyes shut.

Immediately they snapped open, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, walking over to where he stood to feel the temperature of the water.

"Hey," Draco said, causing her to look up at him. "I love you."

Ginny smiled and then embraced him, resting her head n his chest. "I love you, too. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course. I will always take care of you. Plus, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He said.

Normally she would berate him and tell him that he had not been that sick, but now, having been as sick as he was, she knew how he felt.

"Likewise, love." Ginny said, gazing up at him.

Draco smiled then leaned down to peck her lips. "Now get in that shower…you smell." He smirked.

Ginny gave a strangled cry of mock-outrage and smacked him on the bum as he turned and left the room, laughing.

Draco busied himself with changing the sheets on his bed and starting the fireplace. When the shower was still running thirty minutes later, he decided to check on Ginny. What he found made him want to laugh and cry simultaneously.

Ginny had made it to the shower and had started shampooing her hair when apparently she had leaned against the shower wall and had fallen asleep.

Draco sighed, with a small sympathetic smile on his face. He stripped and stepped into the shower. "Gin…Gin, wake up."

"What? What's going on?" She asked taking in her surroundings.

"You fell asleep in the shower, baby." Draco told her, gathering her against him and leaning her head back into the spray of water, rinsing her hair.

Ginny moaned, "I hate being sick!" She stated, stamping her foot like a small child with a temper.

Draco chuckled softly, beginning to lather soap onto her body, he himself wishing she wasn't sick, this might have been a more pleasurable moment.

Just then, Ginny let out another kind of moan and reached for him.

"Oh no, you don't." Draco said, pushing her back under the water to let the soap run off her body. "If you don't have the energy to shower, you don't have the energy for that." He said, reaching behind her to shut the water off.

"Ginny's eyes narrowed at him. "Oh, I see! You can tell me I'm beautiful, but you really don't want me." She said testily, stepping out of the shower and grabbing one of his fluffy green towels and wrapping it around her body. She stumbled; loosing her energy she grabbed the sink as Draco grabbed her waist.

"I think you just proved my point." Draco said, swiftly scooping Ginny into his arms and carrying her back to his bed. Hovering over her, he stared into her eyes, "If you had allowed me to finish, dear, I was saying that you didn't have to the energy for what I have planned for you, and I don't have the willpower to stop." He said, moving off the bed, pulling the blankets up around her towel covered body. "Now, while you sleep off this little attitude you've developed, I'm going to work on some essays." He said, pulling on fresh clothes. He walked back to the side of the bed, kissed her forehead gently, and then walked towards the door.

"Draco, wait." Ginny said quietly.

He turned to see her gazing at him through half-closed eyes and reaching for him with a weak arm. In one long stride, he was back beside the bed, holding her offered hand.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't mean to have such an attitude, I'm just testy. I don't like being sick." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Draco gave her a small, understanding smile. "I know, love, and it's all right." He said, kissing her hand tenderly.

"Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep." Ginny pleaded, pouting her lips and fixing her big brown eyes on him, a look she had proven Draco couldn't say 'no' to.

"Of course." Draco said, pulling his shirt off and climbing in next to her, gathering her in his arms.

Ginny sighed contentedly, nuzzling her head under his chin. "I love you, Draco." She murmured against his neck.

"I love you, too, Gin, even when you're mean to me." He teased, earning him a giggle and a weak slap on the chest.

"Shut up you." She whispered.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

They drifted off to sleep together, content in the warmth and safety of their embrace.


End file.
